Does he know?: ¿Él lo sabe?
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. KakaSaku. Parte de una actividad de un foro donde acepté un reto- Él ni siquiera sabía lo que ella era... y él la tenía. Él ni siquiera sabía cuán valiosa era... y ella lo amaba. Él era un idiota, porque él no sabía nada.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector_._

¡Buenas! Una vez más les traigo el resultado de un reto en un foro, esta es una historia KakaSaku que me salió más o menos bien, jajá xD Espero la disfruten~

* * *

Cuando tenía 16 años mi padre dijo que debía explotarme más. Solo estudiar no sería suficiente, así que debía seguir al próximo nivel: enseñar. De alguna forma él consiguió que me contrataran para explicarle a una niña de 8 años algunas cosas. Naturalmente yo lo consideré un trabajo exhaustivo e innecesario tomando en cuenta la cantidad de peso que ya tenía que cargar a mi edad, pero mi padre siempre fue un hombre difícil de convencer o, a lo mínimo, no se le podía negar nada a él. Así que terminé asistiendo.

En ese entonces la conocí. Tenía ocho años menos que yo—y siempre los tendrá—pero era mucho más mona que cualquier niña que yo hubiese conocido en toda mi vida. Aunque, bueno, tenía dieciséis años… no es como que hubiese vivido mucho para ese entonces, así que se volvía ridículo tener que hablar de ello.

Al momento en que su madre me recibió yo ya estaba completamente en desacuerdo con ello y, aunque mi rostro no demostrara mucho, era evidente mi poca emoción por el nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo. Al principio dejé que ella me diera las indicaciones necesarias mientras me dirigía al comedor, donde su hija y yo trabajaríamos. Ella me ofreció unvaso de agua mientras esperábamos por su hija.

—No seas tímida, cariño —dijo la mujer, a lo que tuve que mirar.

—Bu-Buenas tardes, sensei —soltó una voz absolutamente infantil, conforme ella se presentaba ante mí—. Soy Sakura Haruno… por favor, cuide de mí —concluyó, formalmente.

Era pequeñísima. Tenía un corto cabello rosado que no había visto nunca en la vida y unos ojos de un color verde que podría compararse con el jade que alguna vez mi padre le entregó alegremente a una de sus novias. Su piel era blanca como la leche, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y ella intentaba desviar la vista de mí. Llevaba un vestidito grisáceo con rosa, con unas sandalias rosas por igual, mientras sostenía un cuaderno y un lápiz en sus manos.

—Buenas —respondí.

Pero en ese momento me quedé sin aliento. Era el tipo de cosa que uno querría tomar en sus brazos y apretar hasta hacerla explotar, pero deseando que quedara intacta. Tenía unas mejillas tan gordas que quería morderlas. Parecía una bebé cuando estaba apenada. Era tan dulce que tan solo quería llevármela. Y su timidez era como un extra. Quedé encariñado desde el primer día con solo verla tan linda y conforme la conocía también me daba cuenta de lo inteligente que era al grado que me preguntaba qué es lo que yo hacía ahí.

Sakura también era madura. Me parecía que podía verla crecer más rápido mentalmente que todas las niñas, pero ella nunca dejó de ser una. Cuando me di cuenta yo era su mentor y ella era… bueno. Ella era mi amiga. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a contarle las cosas que pasaban con Obito y Rin en la escuela. Y la forma en que ella comprendía todo cuando ni siquiera terminaba aún su escuela elemental. Y ella me empezó a contar también a mí.

—¡Kakashi, hay alguien que me gusta de verdad!  
Cuando ella lo dijo quedé un poco sorprendido. Desde mis ojos Sakura seguía siendo una niña como para que dijera algo de ese tipo y, sin embargo, ella lo había confesado abiertamente. El nombre del chico que le gustaba era Sasuke Uchiha y, bueno, ya habían pasado tres años desde que la había conocido. Era verdad que ambos habíamos crecido algo, pero ella seguía teniendo tan solo once años. La noticia me conmocionó un poco, he de admitir.

—Sakura, ¿él lo sabe?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella, de trece años—. Jamás podría decirle a Sasuke-kun lo que siento por él, ¿sabes? Sería demasiado vergonzoso… además, ¿y si me rechaza?

—Eso no importa… ustedes ya son amigos —ella bajó la mirada—. Venga ya… jamás pensé que tú, Sakura Haruno, dudaría de sus encantos femeninos —me burlé, conforme andaba por ahí acomodándome la bufanda sobe la nariz.

—Kakashi, ¿cuándo me vas a dejar ver debajo? —la miré. Era verdad que siempre usé un cubre-bocas o algo para taparme, al grado que era considerado alguien misterioso y hasta peligroso en la escuela—. Venga, tenemos cinco años siendo amigos. ¡Pienso que me lo merezco!

—Mmh —abrí un poco los ojos y levanté la vista, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos conforme empezaba a simular que lo pensaba—. Yo pienso que te mostraré el día que te le declares a Sasuke Uchiha —ella pegó un salto—. Tienes todo un año siendo su amiga y aún no le dices nada, pero creo que es obvio que lo sabe. Quizá también le gustas.

—¡Eso es imposible! —aquejó ella, antes de hacer un puchero, muy digno de su rostro: era tan mona—. Él está ahora con Ino Yamanaka…

—¿La cerda? —pregunté, levantando ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido—. No tenía idea que él tuviera ese tipo de gustos… su hermano y él son tan diferentes —admiré, impresionado un poco por todo ello.

—Es cierto. Itachi-san y tú fueron compañeros —comentó ella.

—Te conseguiría una cita con Sasuke, aunque ahora ese Uchiha se va lejos a estudiar por lo cual sería todo un lío.

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella—. Mientras esté contigo estaré bien, Kakashi.

Siempre quise verme como su amigo. Siempre quise estar cerca, sobre todo ante la ausencia de su padre. Sakura era hija de un político que vivía de su carrera y su madre, bueno, ella era una mujer conformista, cosa que Sakura jamás demostró apreciar. Él estaba eternamente ocupado y ella lo veía como quien tiene frente a sí a Dios. Siempre supe que para ella era triste tener que llevar a su madre a un día de padres para que esta tan solo hablara de lo buen hombre y talentoso que era su padre… entonces un día me llevó.

—Éste es Kakashi Hatake —dijo ella—, y es como mi tío.  
En ese momento lo dijo con tanto orgullo que no quise demostrar cuánto me molestaron esas palabras. Sakura merecía un amor familiar, aunque fuese yo, un completo desconocido, quien tuviese que dárselo. De cualquier forma se lo daría, porque ya la quería tanto que su pura sonrisa me hacía desear continuar con cualquier locura que a ella se le ocurriera.

Ciertamente la fastidié en muchas ocasiones. Terminé acomodándome demasiado bien a la perspectiva de "el tío de Sakura", pero pareciéndome un poco más a su padre. Ella siempre me consultaba sus cosas en la ausencia de sus padres, así que no era raro que yo terminase riñéndola, sermoneándola, o cualquiera de sus primos más cercanos. Algunas veces discutimos al tener puntos de vista diferentes, pero tarde o temprana nos disculpábamos.

Puedo recordar como si fuera ayer el día que terminé mis estudios. Tengo muy presente su expresión cuando empezó su primer día en la universidad y me miró hacia arriba con admiración. Hacía un largo tiempo que no me veía como un maestro, pero sí como un asesor, así que volver a tenerme al frente había causado una enorme emoción en ella. Y Sakura jamás se dio cuenta de la forma en que yo había cazado y me había esforzado para obtener ese empleo, para impartirle siquiera una materia a ella. Porque quería verla todos los días.

—Podrías hacerlo mejor, Sakura —le recordé. Era el maestro más joven de todos y era normal que las chicas sintieran cierta atracción tanto como los chicos cierto desprecio.

—Lo lamento, Kakashi… sensei —completó justo a tiempo, para salvarla.

—Supongo que tendremos que vernos por la tarde —dijo en el tono más bajo que pude, a lo que ella me miró a los ojos—. ¿Piensas que voy a permitir un trabajo como este de mi pupila favorita? Estás equivocada… volverás al hilo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Oh, vale —ella se veía desanimada con la idea de perder nuestra tarde juntos, una costumbre que se nos había arraigado tras diez años.

—Te veré en la cafetería de siempre —pero yo la conocía tan bien, para no tener que ver ese triste rostro ante mí—, y yo invitaré si logras mejorarme el trabajo para mañana… ¿qué dices? Inclusive si es tu helado preferido.

—Vale —contestó de inmediato. Pero era nuestro secreto. No debían saber de nuestra íntima amistad hasta dentro de un largo tiempo.

Y fui su maestro de anatomía como de algunas otras ciencias a lo largo de la universidad. Y la asesoré en muchísimas cosas casi tanto como la extrañé cuando era necesario que fuera a algún viaje de estudios, el que fuera. Y nunca estuve contento con esa idea, pero era justo. Y me sentía inflar cuando me pedían que los acompañara y aceptaba sin siquiera revisar mis ocupaciones, ya que ella se había convertido en mi prioridad ahora. Y ella era todo lo que tenía para mí. Y ella era todo lo que yo quería, tanto que nunca pude plantearme o siquiera considerar e imaginarme una vida en su ausencia.

Y cuando me di cuenta todos aquellos que conocí tenían a alguien especial. Alguien de su edad con quien iban a pasar la vida. Y algunos se habían casado y hasta divorciado, y otros tenían hijos o estaban embarazados, otros iban a casarse o eran ya lo suficientemente exitosos para burlarse del mundo mirándonos hacia abajo. Entonces me preguntaban "¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?" pues no cabían en su sorpresa de que yo me hubiese quedado en algo tan simple como ser el profesor de una universidad. Para ellos no era lógico.

—Deberías casarte —dijo ella con un descuido que pudo haberme hecho caer como un tronco—, tú sabes… conseguirte una novia, casarte, tener hijos: formar una familia.

—No entiendo qué pretendes con eso, Sakura.

—¡Se te va a pasar el tiempo! —exclamó ella—. Ya no eres tan joven, Kakashi… tienes que pensar en eso o sino todo se irá al caño.

—Exageras, ni siquiera he cumplido treinta —me quejé en respuesta—, además la cosa no está tan simple… no cualquier mujer se merece tremendo espécimen como el que soy yo —ella emitió una carcajada. Me encantaba ella—. Además eres tú la universitaria que jamás ha tenido novio —me defendí en broma.

—Pues ya lo tengo —las palabras de Sakura, aunque orgullosas y presumidas, tenían un toque de felicidad que me había congelado por completo.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha…? —pregunté lentamente, mientras mi cerebro maquinaba.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella, desviando la mirada conforme hablábamos—. Él ya me rechazó antes, por eso decidí no intentarlo —admitió, para encogerse de hombros.

—¿Él lo sabe? —ella reaccionó—, porque no lo creo, si te ha rechazado…

—Tú siempre preguntas eso —se burló ella, con una enorme sonrisa—. Eso no importa más, te lo juro… justo ahora estoy muy feliz.

—Ya veo —susurré, mirándola de soslayo por un instante, antes de dibujárseme una sonrisa en los ojos. Una falsa pero convincente sonrisa—. Entonces si eso te hace feliz yo estoy muy feliz por ti, Sakura.

Mentí. La vi alejarse de entre mis manos en silencio pues no podía pedirle mucho más que su incondicional amistad. Me permití a mí mismo perderla porque sabía que no la merecía. Ella era tan perfecta que nadie podría merecer a una mujer así. Jamás. Y me enfurecía saber que ahora ella estaba en las manos de un imbécil, porque Sakura tenía un terrible gusto para los hombres. Y yo no quería verla sufrir.

Pero ella parecía tan contenta. Estaba con un estudiante de artes que, para mí, no era mucho más que un criminal con palabras bonitas. Seguro tan solo la estaba utilizando porque era bonita y enamoradiza. Pero si le había algo, por más tonto que fuera, yo lo mataría.

Y me sorprendí mucho cuando noté que ella no paraba de sonreír y reír ante aquél chico. Y me sentí celoso porque esas sonrisas no se las estaba provocando yo. ¿Cuán egoísta debía de ser para preferir, ahora, que ella estuviese sola? Y sin siquiera atreverme a decir una sola palabra al respecto, porque nunca tuve tal derecho. Porque nunca fui sincero con ella.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo había pasado, pero cuando al fin abrí los ojos supe que la quería demasiado como para ser su amigo, su tío, su padre o siquiera su primo. Lo que yo quería estaba lejos, por mucho, de aquello. Lo que yo quería era que ella no me viera como un familiar cercano y postizo. Yo no la quería como una amiga, siquiera. A estas alturas mis sentimientos por Sakura estaban consumiéndome.

La amaba.

Y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que yo la amaba. Ella me veía y se acercaba con esa enorme y tonta sonrisa para contarme lo que Deidara había hecho esta vez. Para contarme lo tonto que él era, lo idiota. Para contarme que él la había llevado por acá y por allá… y me dijo que iba a entregarse a él por completo, porque ahora estaba segura que lo amaba. Y me devastó saber todo aquello… porque ahora yo no podía interponerme.

Sakura amaba a ese patán. Eso fue lo que sus palabras dictaron. Fue lo que retumbó en mis oídos y me hizo perder por completo el aliento. Ella amaba a un imbécil y no se daba cuenta de lo idiota que me encontraba por ella. Ni siquiera sabía que me tenía a sus pies. Y ella se marchó con un gesto de despedida, con un sonrisa, con un dulce "nos vemos" y corrió un poco para tomarle la mano a él, para irse a Dios sabe dónde. Y le miró hacia arriba con una ilusión que yo jamás había visto en su rostro.

Me ahogué en el alcohol los dos días siguientes. No contesté ninguna llamada e ignoré por completo la grabadora. Era fin de semana, Sakura estaba fuera de la ciudad y a mí me importaba un carajo la vida. No saber de ella mucho más que ese fin de semana se entregaría a él era suficiente para mí. Para beber tanto whisky que me asquearía para toda la vida. Y aun así quería mirarla y quería oírla, porque solo eso me reanimaría. Sentía que moriría en vida.

Entonces el timbre sonó. Pero no atendí.

Entonces golpearon la puerta. Y me oculté entre los cojines del sofá.

Entonces ella gritó. Me levanté de un solo salto. Abrí la puerta. Y ahí estaba ella.

Los grandes ojos de Sakura me miraron hacia arriba con seriedad. Tomó algo de aire al separar suavemente sus labios, aspirándolo para respirar y, conforme ella lo hacía, pude notar con sorpresa la forma en que sus ojos se habían ido humedeciendo lentamente, cómo sus labios temblaban al intentar articular palabras.

—Él no me ama —su voz se quebró como un vaso de cristal cuando ella dijo aquellas cuatro palabras—, solo jugaba conmigo…

—Sakura —empecé asombrado, mirándola hacia abajo… y ella se lanzó sobre mí.

—Estaba tan apresurado por tocarme que me incomodé un poco —empezó, ocultando cada vez más su rostro dentro de mi pecho—, le pedí que me trajera de vuelta y se volvió loco… se enojó tanto y me gritó horrible.

—Oye…

—Yo de verdad lo quiero tanto —la forma en que pude escuchar aquél sollozo me rompió por completo. Y no pude hacer nada más que poner una mano sobre su espalda.

—Ven adentro.

—No quiero…

—Tengo whisky —de inmediato ella se deslizó adentro del apartamento y se sentó al sofá. Me moví por un vaso y le serví un trago—. ¿Quieres seguir contándome?

—Le dije que sí quería… pero no me parecía el momento —susurró ella, tomando el vaso con cuidado, dándole un muy pequeño sorbo—. Deidara me dijo que estaba harto de que fuese tan tonta. Que era normal que él quisiera tener sexo. Que era una virgen amargada, que necesitaba probar ese aspecto de la vida, pero yo… de verdad, repentinamente, no quise.

—Es un idiota, Sakura.

—Me dijo que solo era un objeto para él —una vez más, su voz se quebró—, que nunca me había amado y jamás me amaría —mi piel se puso como de gallina—, y que más me valía darle mi cuerpo o no terminaría bien… e intentó obligarme.

—Tsk —tragué en seco.

—Pude librarme de él… pero de verdad me lastimó —estaba llorando. Tenía un pequeño moretón en el brazo, pero se lo cubrió—. Me apretó muy fuerte.

—Suficiente —me puse de pie—. ¿Dónde está él?

—¿Eh? —me miró confusa, con lágrimas en los orbes verdes—. No lo sé… regresé por mi parte, pero me dijeron que él estaba en su apartamento ya. ¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a salir —contesté de inmediato, buscando mi abrigo.

—¿Kakashi? —cuestionó en voz alta, mirándome andar a la puerta—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas —aseguré. Entonces salí de ahí a toda velocidad, pero Sakura debió haberse dado cuenta no mucho tiempo después. Me bastó hacer una llamada telefónica a la universidad para obtener la dirección de ese canalla. Estaba egresado, pero tenían información aún y no se me dificultó llegar, no era muy lejos.

Golpeé la puerta con insistencia. Lo hice con una fuerza que habría podido derribar la puerta de haberlo querido, pero aún así él tardó. Y escuché su voz al fondo mientras se burlaba de alguna cosa bastante tonta, antes de escuchar cómo liberaba los seguros y luego la forma en que abría la puerta. No la pensé dos veces antes de irme sobre él, tomándolo por las solapas y escuchando el grito de la que seguro era su acompañante.

Era un mocoso. No me cabía duda de que no era mucho más que un idiota que se había aprovechado de la inocencia y la necesidad de amor que tenía Sakura. Ni siquiera yo en diez años me había atrevido a algo como eso y un imbécil llegaba de la nada a querer aprovecharse de ella y, para colmo, la lastimaba. Oh, por supuesto que yo no lo iba a permitir. Él no valía ni una sola lágrima, ni una sola cara larga, ni mucho menos podía tocar su piel. Eso jamás iba a perdonarlo, eso jamás quedaría saldado.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Toma lo que sea! —soltó él exaltado.

—Quiero que tengas una mínima idea de la forma en que la haces sufrir —y con esas palabras concentré tanta fuerza en mi puño que le saqué un diente del puñetazo.

—¡Kakashi! —escuché demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde como para detenerse de tomarlo del suelo por el cuello de la camisa y ver su rostro, sus ojos atemorizados—. ¡Detente, Kakashi! ¡Ni siquiera vale la pena! —gritó ella.

—¡¿Qué no has visto lo que te hizo?! —contesté yo, a gritos por igual—. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¡Por favor, para! —suplicó ella, entonces—. ¡No debes hacer esto, pueden quitarte tu trabajo! —exclamó—. ¡No hay una razón para llegar a estos extremos! ¡En realidad no me hizo nada, no lo logró!

—¿Y ese debe ser un consuelo? —solté, antes de volverlo al suelo con un último golpe, dejándole atarantado—. ¿Piensas que ese debe ser mi consuelo?

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¡Porque él pudo tener tu amor y lo desperdició! —ella me miró con asombro—. Él te tuvo a ti, perfecta como eres, y tan solo quiso aprovecharse… no es justo —estaba desesperado.

—Pero ir tan lejos…

—No está bien —insistí—, que me restregara en el rostro que él podría tenerte y yo no… porque lo preferías —sus ojos se abrieron lentamente—. Que él pueda tener a la mujer que yo amo, porque no es un tío para ti.

—Kakashi…

—¡Y él ni siquiera lo sabe! —exclamé—. Ellos ni siquiera lo sabrán jamás… lo hermosa, lo perfecta, lo dulce que eres…

—¡Pero tú lo sabes! —contestó ella en voz alta, con tristeza—. Perdóname… pero si tú lo sabes me bastará ahora —la miré—. Solo quiero que tú sepas eso, aunque yo no lo sepa siquiera… yo solo sabré lo que sientes por mí.

—Sakura…

—Vamos a casa… te lastimaste la mano, ¿verdad? —reaccioné, sintiendo cómo ella me tomaba por la muñeca y la acercaba a su rostro—. Ahora él lo sabe, Kakashi… que tú estás para protegerme y para amarme —susurró, acercándose a mí lo suficiente para abrazarme—. Ahora yo también lo sé…


End file.
